Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a fuse latch for latching information of a repair fuse cell.
With rapid development of higher-performance electronic systems (e.g., personal computers (PCs) and electronic communication systems), semiconductor devices acting as memory mounted to the electronic systems have been developed to implement products having higher speeds and higher degrees of integration.
In order to implement semiconductor devices having higher degrees of integration, a function for efficiently arranging memory cells of a memory cell region within a limited region is of importance. However, another function related to efficiently arranging a peripheral circuit region (hereinafter referred to as a peripheral region) that is needed to operate memory cells is more important than the function related to efficiently arranging memory cells of a memory cell region.
Many fuse-related circuits for repairing memory cells have been widely used in semiconductor devices. Therefore, the technology of efficiently arranging such fuse-related circuits to attain a regional gain of semiconductor devices is also of importance.